Soy Maestra Tierra
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Toda su vida cambió desde que descubrió que controlaba la tierra. Este fic participa en el Reto "Cambio de elemento" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


**Disclaimer: **Avatar no me pertenece.

**Este fic participa en el Reto "Cambio de elemento" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".**

* * *

**Descubrimiento.**

Mai ve a su alrededor visualizando que nadie la observa para vigilar su comportamiento, sonríe con mucha apatía y toma de un costado un cuchillo que sacó de la cocina. Lo levanta viendo su reflejo en el, su gesto casi forzado está siendo apagado conforme se da cuenta que absolutamente nadie pasará por donde se encuentre; su sonrisa se borra al tiempo que avienta el arma al árbol más cercana, el objeto quedó incrustado en el objetivo. Suspira notando que se le acabaron sus juguetes peligrosos así que se pone de pie para empezar a caminar, al llegar a su meta mueve su mano en dirección al árbol y...

Se escucha una fuerte explosión proveniente de una de las muchas tiendas que fabrican explosivos, Mai está en los campos de entrenamientos que utilizan los soldados de élite. La niña se halla muy lejos de allí pero eso no lo impidió oír el estruendo, terminó por espantarse tanto que movió sus brazos en dirección a su cara, como si se quisiera cuidar de algo, eso ocasionó que unos pedazos de tierra levitaran formando una especie de muro.

—Soy... una Maestra Tierra —se mencionó por lo bajo, casi susurrando, la pequeña pelinegra reflejando cierto tinte sospechoso de emoción en su inexpresiva voz.

Posee suerte ya que ninguna persona vio lo que hizo o sino se armaría el show del día... ¿o será por más tiempo? Una Maestra Tierra nacida de la Nación del Fuego, que noticia sería. ¡Una bomba!, como dicen los reporteros entrometidos; sin mencionar que significaría el fin para la carrera política de su padre y que le otorgaría un buen castigo de su madre, lo que mancharía su reputación de "hija perfecta y ejemplar".

—No permitiré que nadie lo sepa —se prometió Mai al tiempo que volvía a lo que hacía con anterioridad.

**Amistad.**

Azula miraba como Ty Lee estaba en el suelo a la vez que la ojeaba con cierto deje a enojo, después de todo la Princesa la acaba de votar por celosa —aunque eso no lo fuera a admitir— posteriormente de que la futura chica de circo hiciera una pirueta mejor que ella. La pelinegra de buen linaje de sangre tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara, Azula era conocida como una niña que conseguía lo que se proponía y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo, claro ejemplo es lo que le hizo a Zukko.

—¿Por qué lo realizó, Princesa Azula? —cuestionó la de ojos de avellana, retornando a su habitual carácter.

La hija de Ozai no se molestó en contestarle. Unos metros más adelante la azabache vio a la solitaria fémina de la Academia Real de Fuego para Chicas, ésta se encontraba jugando con —para variar— unos cuchillos, desde hace un tiempo a la hermana de Zukko le ha parecido muy interesante esa chiquilla así que por eso se acerca a hablarle, siendo seguida muy cerca de Ty Lee.

—Eres Mai —no era un pregunta sino una confirmación lo que salió de los labios de la pequeña manipuladora .

La Maestra Tierra le miró sin pronunciar algo.

La campana sonó haciendo que Zu-Zu entrará acompañado por su madre, en cuanto la pelinegra vio al Príncipe de la Nación no pudo evitar que un sospechoso color se adueñara de sus mejillas.

—Interesante —susurró Azula antes de correr con su querida madre. Tenía un buen plan que no podía fallar, sonrió anticipadamente.

**Entrenamiento.**

Mai contemplaba a los Maestros Tierra de Omashu, que ahora se llamaba de una manera que le parecía muy monótona, sufriendo bajo el mandato de su padre. La verdad que la adolescente de ojos grises le importa lo más mínimo esa ciudad-estado, si fuera por ella preferiría estar en su nación natal pensando que —tal vez— no estaría tan aburrida... más de lo normal.

—Tom Tom —dijo con su voz de siempre al tiempo que oteaba a su hermanito de dos años. El nene estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama —estaría en la cuna pero a Mai no le gustar estar de habitación en habitación— la chica oscura sabe que lo cuida porque su padre y madre están en una reunión muy importante y ella haría acto de presencia de no ser por un minúsculo detalle: Tom Tom se pone a gatear demasiado, lo que exaspera a las demás personas, excepto por obvias razones a sus progenitores.

El bebé pelinegro se da media vuelta y se chupa un dedo, Mai pensaría que es muy tierno de no ser porque esas cosas las considera insignificantes.

La joven melancólica se puso a pensar en lo que pasó la primera vez que se paseó por las calles de Omashu.

_Era la primera vez que se hallaba en una ciudad donde no gobernara el Fuego Control, no se veía ninguna gota de alegría lo que no podría importarle menos. Camina sin ánimos por los senderos de la tierra que reina su padre sin verle lo interesante, no entiende porque su madre piensa que se las pasaran bien pero a ciencia cierta Mai no tuvo ni voz ni voto._

_La jovencita suspiró sin emoción notable._

_Una pared apareció frente a ella, se puso en alerta._

_—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó a la defensiva sacando sus inseparables cuchillos._

_Una figura emergió de la oscuridad— No te importa, princesita —dictó aquella voz pisando fuertemente el piso a la vez que movía sus manos de abajo a arriba provocando que un buen bloque de tierra apareciera. Con otro movimiento lo envió frente a su igual —pese a que no esté enterado—._

_Otros sonido se dejaron oír, Mai percibió que eran idénticos a los que el sujeto hizo momento antes. Disparó su arma sin embargo fueron fácilmente esquivadas cuando los atacantes se sumergieron en su elemento; dado que la pelinegra desde que descubrió su habilidad con la tierra no lo volvió a usar, no tiene control sobre ella... al menos no el que se necesita para que elevar una roca pero sí el suficiente para lo siguiente._

_—¡Te detendremos! —le gritó el segundo atacante mandando más rocas._

_Los otros le imitaron._

_En un movimiento sorprendente, porque lo era, Mai logró detener los objetos que peligraban contra su integridad física al levantar —o al hacer más de lo que no se dio cuenta porque su pelo le tapó los ojos— su mano en su dirección._

_—¿¡Cómo hiciste eso?! —indagó el más hablador del grupo._

_Con toda la tranquilidad, si es que se puede llamar así, respondió—: Soy una Maestra Tierra._

_Desde ese día la vida de la hermana de Tom Tom dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados._

La de cabellera negra estaba segura que si no fuera por sus tutores no sería tan buena como es actualmente, según ellos ella fue su mejor estudiante. El que no mantiene la boca cerrada añadió un "Para ser una chica de la Nación del Fuego" lo que le otorgó tres zapes en su cabeza de parte de sus colegas.

**Isla Ember.**

Zukko nota como algo le pasa a su novia, a estado actuando muy extraño desde que les confesó su estilo de vida. El restituido Príncipe también se percató que le escapó un detalle y no por casualidad cuando habló hace unas horas; Zu-Zu camina hacia la playa presintiendo que allá se podrá encontrar, sonríe a su manera cuando la ve ahí.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No es de tu incumbencia —rezongó la fémina ante el tono angustiado de su novio.

—Mai —se limitó a decir el hermano de Azula sentándose a la par de la de ojos grisáceos.

Ésta le miró, a los minutos mencionó—: No te irás hasta que te lo cuente.

El pelinegro asintió.

La chica sombría le contó su secreto sorprendiendo de sobremanera a su ex amigo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —cuestionó cuando pudo volver a hablar.

—Ni idea.

Se propuso desde ese momento en que lo averiguaría, primero volvería a su hogar.

**Revelación****.**

La amiga de Ty Lee estaba conmocionada por la información que acaba de recibir, jamás se espero que algo como _eso _fuera posible aunque tuviese mucha lógica. ¿Quién iba a decir que sus habilidades —¡muy!— distintivas provenían por herencia? Nadie y menos que su madre se lo contara con esa tranquilidad que la mayoría de las veces tiene.

—¿En serio? —consultó la muchacha regresando a su porte normal.

—Sí, Mai. Mi madre fue una ciudadana del Reino Tierra pero al casarse con mi padre, un hombre del Nación del Fuego, ella abandonó su original nacionalidad. De hecho yo no lo supe si no hasta que tenía casi tu edad —le sonrió a su hija mientras le hacía mimos a su bebé de tres años.

¿Tres? Ya ha pasado un año desde que la Guerra del Siglo donde Mai demostró donde estaba sus lealtades, puede que haya sido amiga de Azula mas eso no quiso decir que la apoyaría con su plan de conquista universal. Cuando la oportunidad se presentó dejó de ser su aliada —y amiga— no por su propia voluntad, la verdad es que no le molestó revelarse y menos ser encarcelada en la Roca Hirviente.

—¿Por qué la duda?

—Soy Maestra Tierra —le reveló a su madre.

Ella quedó en shock.

Y Mai supo que no se iría hasta que le dijera absolutamente todo.


End file.
